


I Hope It Stays The Same

by Prfct7act



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Artist Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prfct7act/pseuds/Prfct7act
Summary: - This is not even my favorite - the captain wispered heavely. That took Tony's attention.- Do you have a favorite? - said Tony - I mean, they are all me.OrOne normal day in stony's life.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	I Hope It Stays The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs a break from angst. Here's your break.  
> Ps: English isn't my mother language.  
> Hope you enjoy It!

Tony was late. It's was 7h30 am, the sky was more blue than expected and Stark should been there 20 minutes ago. Steve was laid against his motorcicle in front of a small bakery. One of Tony's favorite. He was hoping to have his boyfriend company before the S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting. Now that's seemed something difficult to wish. He was up since 5 o'clock. That's was pretty normal to him. With the superserum it wasn't necessary long hours of sleep. He was able to run with Sam for hours without feeling tired. He did some exercises, took a shower and now was here. Waiting for Tony as he planned last night. The truth is that Steve was not even suprised. The brunette went to bed around 3 AM, working in another of his project. The captain tryed to bring Tony to their bed at least 3 times before fall asleep himself. He made a mental note to be more persuasive next time. Maybe use the gifts that the serum gave to him. Steve suspired and tryed to got more confortable on his bike, before check his watch the fifth time on the morning.  
Rogers was ready to enter the bakery without Tony when heard the sound of a extremely loud rock associaded to the noise of wheels. A ridiculous expensive orange car came with super speed and stopped in front of him. A really late Tony pulled out dressed with a beautiful dark blue suit. His hair was going in every direction possible. Perfectly messed, as Tony called. That shining deep brown eyes were covered with silver glasses. His lips were molded on his classic smirk.  
\- You are late. - said Steve failing on hiding a smile.  
\- You are early. Who gets breakfast before nine? - answered Tony as he true believed on that.  
\- Probably the people who doesn't go to bed at 3 AM. - a frown molded Steve's face.  
\- Can't relate - It's was incredible how stubborn the Stark was. It definitely runs in the family. Steve couldn't help but smile.  
In the moment Tony already got close to the blond. Rogers almost forget that he was mad at Tony. Almost.  
\- C'mon Cap. We both know that you aren't mad. - said Tony on his petulant way. He could feel Steve's breath now.  
\- Actually we don't. - But now he was smiling anyway. Tony knew that he won, what it's was in most of times a bad thing to happen.  
The brunette simply aproach his lips of Steve's, but didn't let them touch yet. The captain knew that he was waiting for yours move. A confirmation that was fine. The soldier didn't have the opportunity before shots of guns were heard. The man's faces turned in high speed to see two hooded individuals running from a story.  
\- Really? - said a indigant Tony - I didn't even wake up yet - and started following a hurried Steve.  
\- Where's your armor? - questioned the soldier who already jump on his bike.  
\- At home? - came the rough and ironic answer - It's seven in the morning. How am i suposed to know that people assault storys this early?  
Steve was ready to push the metal. The Captain America focus was full on him. Tony found that fascinated.  
\- Ok, come with me. - the blue eyes hasn't left the road.  
\- On that thing? - retorted the mechanic.  
\- Tony, we don't have time. You'll come or not? - answered in soft but severe tom that was exclusive of Tony.  
\- Don't need to turn your pants, Cap. - The genius spoke and jumped on the ride of that big bodywork.  
\- I'm definitely not dressed for this ocasion. - Tony proceed to get the best position on that thing. He was a car man, what he can say?  
\- Hold tight! - said Steve as pressed the pedal. Feeling the wind on his hair, Tony wrapped his arms around  
Steve's back.  
The thiefs kept running until found a new victims. Steve rise the velocity when the both man pushed another two persons to the side of the road, and got two motorcycles.  
\- Where's your shield? - Tony basically screamed on Steve's ears.  
\- Home - the blond tryed to hide the guilt in his voice. He doesn't need to get his words against himself right now  
\- Aha!! - exclamed Tony with some satisfaction. Steve pretended not to hear.  
\- Jarvis, my suit and Steve's toy - comunicate the genius as he clicked on the side of his glasses.  
\- On your way, Sir - answered the AI.  
\- Toy? - screamed Steve with a confusion face. He had to be petulant about that too.  
\- I said what a said - Tony wasn't even guilt.  
Captain's focus returned to the bad guys. He was getting closed when lot of wood took his vision camp. He maneuvered and jumped between the trunks. With Tony there the double of precaution had to be taken. Steve saw the ramp in the backs of a truck and used that as lever. They jumped ahead another cars. Something fast was getting closer on his rearview. He raise the left arm and grabbed his shield. He felt complete now. One more time he pressed the metal. His jacket felt the squeeze of Tony getting tigher. Cap prepared another jump. He flyed above the persecuted, and turn the vehicle to be in front of them. When the thiefs doesn't stop, Steve launched the shield. The bikers fell on the track. One of them was able to reach for a gun and directed to the blond man. Rogers tried to get away of their vision camp when a red and gold metal got in front of him. The sound of a bullet rebounding on the armor was heard.  
\- You are incredible reckless - Tony shooted on both of theirs weapons, threatened another discharge when the mans raised their hands on surrender. - I think I never been more in love with you - complete a really excited Stark. Steve stand on left side of Tony with his shield back.  
\- Thank you? - Rogers wasn't sure If that was a good reason to love someone. But he always wanted to keep the best side of situations.  
\- We're so late for that meeting. - The brunette ignored the confusion and pretends the worry. Steve couldn't help but laugh.  
\- I need my donuts. That's all I'm gonna say. 

Tony and Steve were late. Nick Fury really wasn't happy. But he never was, remembered Stark. The others Avengers looked bored, except Rhodes and Natasha who probably would kill someone on the room.  
\- In our defense, Steve and I were fighting crime. - started the genius as Rogers walked straight to his chair. - I refuse to be punished because of that - complete the man with the usually salt tom.  
\- Sit down, Stark - commanded Nick Fury.  
\- I was talking to Romanoff - answered the dark hair easily and took a seat besides Bruce and Steve. He received only a look as warning by the ex-assasin. He liked to remember the "ex" part.  
\- A new avengers mission - annouced the director. It's was going to be a long day.

The mission wasn't difficult, actually. They had to get a some ultra tecnology created by Tony that was stoled by agents of Hydra. Nothing new, thought Steve. Everything gone right. No one got hurt or close to death. Just the usuals scratches. And the weapon was recovered.  
Now all that Steve wanted was to sit and relax. He sits on the couch and gets his sketchbooks. One of the pages was covered with part of Tony's face. He started last night when watched the genius works. Watching Tony in engeneering mood always delighted Steve. The focus and passion on his face gets Rogers happier every time. He decides to finish the drawing. He was about to start the brown eyes when a strong arm took his hands away from his legs. Tony simply put the book away as he wrapped his kneels on each side of Steve's thighs. Rogers feel Stark's weight, and instantly grabbed his waist. He could smell colony and metal. Tony's smell. He is definitely relaxing. The genius had this power. Being with him always felt like weight was taken from Steve's shoulder. It's like the soldier could breathe properly again. He felt alive every time that his heart raced when looked at Tony. Now that he tasted how it's been in love with Anthony Stark, he knew that there wasn't a way to turn back. And he loves every moment of It.  
\- Hey - Steve wispered gently. His forehead was touching Tony's.  
\- Hey Cap - answered the genius with heavely breath as he closed the gap between their lips.  
Tony's hands touched Steve's hair while the blond deepened the kiss. They forget about everything except one another. Rogers was ready to lay the other man down when felt the brunette break the kiss to breathe. One second looking away from Steve's eyes, Stark was able to see a drawing on the floor.  
\- Wait, that's me? - The genius spoke as he moved from Steve's lap to reach the book. Rogers just could get frustaded about the interruption of his previous actions.  
The mechanic kept the focus on his image in the book that he holds now. - I didn't know you draw me - confusion and admiration mixed in his voice.  
\- You are nice to draw - answer simply the blond. Stark was seeing a picture of him with black tank top. His hair was falling on his face as he built a new armor. In Steve's opinion, Tony has never been more beatiful.  
\- This was from last week? - The blond head just nodded. - It's amazing. My hair is on point - Rogers laughed. - No, serious, it's incredible, Steve. - Tony couldn't believe that was how Captain seems him. The way that he captured the shine of the metal or of his eyes was breathtaking.  
\- Do you have more? - Said the genius as he started to pass the pages of the book. Steve was quickly in take that away from him.  
\- Yes, and I'll show you later - He kept the book where Tony couldn't reach.  
\- Why? - He couldn't finished the reclamation before Steve lips were put on his. The tall man brought Tony to laid on top of him. He got pressed on the couch. - May I keep this? - Stark manages to said between the kisses, that only got deeper. Steve smiled and returned to cover the brunette's mouth.  
\- This is not even my favorite - the captain wispered heavely. That took Tony's attention.  
\- Do you have a favorite? - said Tony - I mean, they are all me. - Steve laughed on Tony's chest.  
\- Yes. I drew last month. After our mission in Belgium. - Tony raised a eyebrown. He focus was definitely on It now.  
\- Wait, it's was after we- Tony was interrupted with a quickly answer.  
\- Yes! - Steve was getting abnormally red.  
\- So am I nak- Steve's lips silented Tony on more time on that night.The short man wasn't complaining at all. That answered the question well. His arms wrapped Steve's neck and his legs grabbed the hips when he felt been lifted up by his lover. The tall man laid Tony in the couch and covered the mechanic with his own body.  
\- I want a big copy of that one - Stark murmured as he takes breath.  
\- Okay - Steve answered and moved his mouth to Tony's neck.


End file.
